


Coming Out Of The Toy Box

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora is stuck as a toy for the night until Donald can transform him back in the morning.Ever the optimist, Sora decides he is Rikus toy, and wants to experience the legendary bond that humans and their toys share. But unfortunately for him, Riku has aged out of playing with toys.Or at least he thinks he has, until the toy starts playing with him instead.Kinks: Transformation Fetish. Xylophilia. Sentient Toys. Anasteemaphilia/Macro Fetish. Macrogenitalism. Pubephilia. Olfactophilia. No Penetration. No Kissing. Mutual Non Degrading Body Writing. Worship and Ownership. Service Top. Size Difference. Sounding. Eunuch.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Coming Out Of The Toy Box

"Sora, I'm here!", Riku announced as he let himself into Soras room. But Sora was no where to be seen. 

Sora had invited Riku over, so he should have been expecting his company. Riku went further into the room and noticed a doll laying on the sheets. Riku picked the toy up and looked it over.

It was a wooden, blockish kind of doll. And it was modeled after Soras appearance. The doll was excellently crafted. Its eyes were painted the right shade of blue. It's hair was over styled. Its crotch was ken doll smooth, but otherwise it looked remarkably accurate.

Riku smiled softly at it. "Hi, Sora...", he whispered affectionately.

The dolls head snapped up. "HEY RIKU!"

The scream that Riku made rattled the house. He threw the doll out the window and scrambled back, falling and landing in Soras childhood clutter.

"Hey! Riku, what gives?", he heard as the doll climbed back over the window sill. It looked at him angrily. "You could have broke me!", it yelled. 

Then the door opened.

The doll gasped, before throwing itself on the bed. It landed limply, and didn't move. 

Soras mother entered and looked about in fear. "Sora? Riku? What's wrong?", she asked. 

Riku stared at her dumbly until a ball rolled off a shelf and bounced on his head. It knocked some sense back into him. Riku blinked. "Um, I tripped", he explained. 

"Are you okay?", she asked as she helped him up. 

"Yeah... sorry for the inconvenience. I'll clean it up right away."

"Sora knew you were coming over, he should have cleaned his room if he was expecting company. Where is he?"

"He... just texted me. He ran to the store. He'll be back soon."

"You want some tea while you wait?"

"Maybe later. Thank you."

And with that, Soras mother finally left, though she left the door open. Then the doll sprung back to life again. Riku watched it jump off the bed and run clumsily across the room. Its joints made ridiculous clickety-clackety sounds. It summoned its keyblade and used it to slam the door shut.

Riku stared at it utterly dumbfounded. "...Sora?"

The doll ran up to him and made a ta-daa pose, his arms outstretched. "Surprise!"

"Why... do you look like that?"

"To prank you! And it worked! You should have seen your face!"

"What spell did Merlin teach you to make you look like that?"

"He didn't. Donald cast it on me."

"Where's Donald?"

"Iunno. He went off in the gummiship so he probably went home to the castle."

"Then how are you supposed to transform back?"

Sora stared at him with a smile as he processed Rikus question. 

"Is he coming back or...?", Riku asked.

Sora was silent.

"Did he give you a potion so you could turn human without him being around?", Riku continued. 

Sora only stared in silence. 

"Or did he tell you the spell has a time limit?", Riku asked.

Soras smile was very stiff.

"...Anything?", Riku asked. 

Soras face morphed into one of horror. It was his turn to scream. He ran to Rikus feet and sobbed on his boot. "Riku! What have I done?!"

Riku sighed and picked Sora up by his hood. He sat Sora in the palm of his hand and comforted him with soft spoken words of encouragement. His warm breath swept over Soras whole body and it made him shudder. The bass of his voice made him feel warm. His eyes were so striking, and they stunned Sora into silence. Riku was as pale as the moon and right now, he really was as big as a planet. Sora became enchanted with him. He had been hugged before, but for the first time in his life he felt held. He was being held. He belonged to someone. 

"Riku...", Sora swooned, "You're great."

Riku lightly chuckled. "You're pretty great too, Sora." Then he called Donald on his gummiphone.

Donalds speech was barely comprehensible, and Riku would never understand how Sora managed to have regular conversations with him, but he got his point across. He would come by the next morning.

After sharing that Sora would be a toy the rest of the night, he laid down on the bed and sat Sora on his stomach. "Well, this is gonna be the oddest sleepover I've ever been on...", he said.

"Wanna play?"

"I don't play with dolls."

"Toys are made to be played with Riku! We have to play!"

"What could anyone, over the age of five, find fun about a toy?"

"You callin' me boring?"

"No one could be in my position right now and think you're boring."

"Good. Toys are alot more exciting than you give them credit for, Riku! They live crazy lives! The ones with hearts, anyway..."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that. And I don't think I played with toys even as a kid. I wouldn't know where to start."

"You make 'em say what you want 'em to say! And create stories for them!", Sora explained.

Riku closed his eyes in contemplation. Then he frowned. "I don't think I could make up a story more bizarre or creative than the life you've lived."

"Some people just talk to their toys. To keep them company. You can make up a conversation between us."

"But you can actually talk. We can have a real conversation."

"Man, you're no fun anymore. And stop trying to be so tough - you started talking to me before you knew I was awake. You said hi to me."

Rikus face dropped and he blushed. "I... guess I did...", he hesitantly admitted.

"So just do what you were doing before!", insisted Sora.

"Alright, alright... Hi, Sora"

Sora stayed silent. 

"You're not gonna say 'hi' back?", asked Riku.

"I'm a toy. You're not supposed to know I can talk. I'm supposed to just stay quiet."

"Give me a break, Sora! At least say yes or no!"

"Don't yell! Your voice is really loud when I'm this small...". Sora climbed up to Rikus face, grabbed the corners of his mouth and forced him to smile. "This is supposed to be fun! Fun is important! It's the reason toys exist at all... infact, could you write your name on me?"

Riku cocked his brow at him. "What?", he asked.

"Please? Other toys get that..."

So Riku grabbed a pen. Sora offered his foot and Riku wrote his name on the sole of his shoe. "Happy?", Riku asked.

Sora nodded gratefully. He could understand why it could give toys hearts. It was one of the most validating experiences he'd ever had. 

Sora had met Hercules and Hades, but a toys owner was the only God they knew. 

"What else is part of your initiation to be my toy?", asked Riku.

"Riku, you can do whatever you want to me", confessed Sora.

"What?"

"I'm yours", Sora put simply. "I belong to you... so do whatever you want."

"You shouldn't offer yourself to people like this, you know. Anything could happen."

"I've always looked up to you... and now it's like this... Putting everything you are in someone elses hands... putting all your trust into one person, who could abandon you and hurt you more than anything else ever could... yet hoping that they won't... yet never being sure, because they will never understand how much they mean to you."

Sora held his chest, where his heart would be. "I feel safe and scared all at once. I understand why toys get hearts. It's the love I've always had for you, but amplified."

Riku was so hooked on his heartfelt words that he didn't blink.

"Maybe it's so overwhelming right now because I'm so small", Sora theoried, just speaking his mind as the thoughts came to him. "So small that even my own heart feels too big for my body... it feels like its gonna burst out my chest. And I wanna give it to you, to keep safe."

Riku was taken back by his earnesty. "Wow. You mean alot to me too Sora..."

Upon another knock on the door, Sora fell down again. His mother came in with a tray of food.

"I warmed you up some leftovers", she said. "Sora cooked it yesterday. I'm heading to bed now, so if you want seconds, help yourself."

"Thank you," Riku replied as he took the tray. They shared goodnights and then she left. On the tray was a bowl of soup. It smelled great. "What is this, Sora?", he asked.

"I made Carrot Potage... I was looking forward to finishing it tonight. But I'm not hungry at all. I guess I don't have a tummy in this form."

"More for me", Riku bragged as he sat at Soras desk to eat. But when he grabbed a spoonful, Sora snatched the utensil out his hand. To Sora, the spoon was the size of a broom. He hoisted the giant spoon over his head, and fed it to Riku himself, which made Riku blush.

"Do you like it?", Sora asked eagerly. 

"It's good. Really good... I didn't know you could cook."

"A rat taught me!"

"...I guess you mean a talking rat, like Mickey..."

"No, it was just a rat. He lived in a sewer once", Sora explained passively as he offered Riku another spoonful. Riku hesitantly ate it, trying to recall when he last had his vaccinations. "I can make lots of things!", Sora continued. "I'll cook something for you every time you visit!"

Riku smiled softly. Sora was the cutest. He had risked his life for Sora plenty of times before - what difference did the plague make? So Riku let Sora feed him the rest of his meal. 

He gulped down the last spoonful and sighed in satisfaction. He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his tummy. "That was delicious, Sora. Thanks."

"You want seconds?"

"It's getting late. In the morning, when you get changed back, we'll share the last bowl."

Sora jumped in excitement. "Yeah!", he cheered. Sora parkoured his way to the floor as Riku went to bed. Sora tugged on Rikus laces and untied them for him.

After taking off his boots, Riku turned off the bedside light and tucked himself into bed. Sora shared the pillow with him. 

When Sora was a child, he used to stare out at the night sky and use perspective to hold the moon in his hand.

And now, Rikus moonlike face was all he could see. Sora reached out and held a lock of his silver hair. Riku didn't make any comment about it.

Sora watched the teen slowly drift off into a deep slumber. He spent hours gazing at his pretty, peaceful and porcelain face. He felt the breeze of Rikus breath over his whole body.

He was enchanted, but after watching him sleep for a while, he grew restless.

As a toy, Sora didn't need to eat and Sora didn't need to sleep. All he needed was his owner. And Riku couldn't pay attention to him anymore. So Sora realised he had no choice but to keep himself occupied.

He tried not to make too much noise during his journey to get the pen from off his desk.

He drew bunny whiskers on Rikus cheeks, as the moon had a rabbit on it afterall. He leaped to the other side of the bed, where Rikus feet stuck out from the sheets. Sora wrote 'Lucky' on his foot. He rubbed it affectionately.

Then he summoned his keyblade and cast Aeroga to blow back the duvet. Then, with effort, he pulled up Rikus shirt to expose his chest. 

He started doodling all sorts of nonsense upon Rikus six pack. He drew his face in a flag and traced his foot. He wrote 'Sora was Here', 'Shoot For Me', 'Ultimate Adventure', 'Explore Me', 'Insert Carrots Until Full', 'Bruised But Not Broken', 'Land On Me', 'Chase Me'.

The smell of the ink woke Riku from his slumber. He cringed and forced his heavy eyes open. In the moonlight cast through the window, he could see Sora scribbling on his stomach. "What are you up too, Sora?", he croaked. Sora jumped in surprise and tried to hide the pen behind his back. 

"Nothing!", Sora insisted. "You're just dreaming."

Riku rubbed his eye lids. "Just dreaming...", he echoed to himself.

"Yeah!", Sora encouraged. He threw the pen away, then ran up Rikus body to pull down his shirt. He backed up into, what he thought at first, was Rikus leg. If not for Rikus head snapping up upon impact, Sora wouldn't have thought twice about it. Sora looked behind him and after a moment, realised it was not Rikus leg. He had bumped into a... tent. If Sora were not carved from wood, he would have blushed. He tumbled onto the bed as Riku sat up. 

Riku climbed out of bed, but he had a dizzy spell from the rush. He was forced to sit back down. One hand held his head, the other tried to hide his crotch. 

"Riku!," Sora urged. "Are you alright?". He climbed onto Rikus lap and touched his forehead. "Lay back down!"

"I just need to head to the bathroom and take care of it. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, Riku. I remember what being human is like... infact, since you need to sleep and I don't, how about I take care of it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... we never got to play, right? And I'm only like this till morning..."

Riku made a face as he processed Soras words. When he worked out what he was saying, he looked at him wide eyed. "You... wanna touch me?"

"It could be fun... and fulfiling...", said Sora as he took hold of Rikus belt buckle. "And that's what toys are for."

"Fun...", Riku echoed. "Even this type of fun?"

Sora showed him the back of his shoe. He was still clearly labled as Rikus property. "Of course, Riku! Its my duty to make sure you have fun!". In his eunuch state, Sora didn't have lustful desires of his own, but he loved Riku and had a desire to bring him happiness.

Riku hadn't expected Sora to ever offer something like this, but he knew Sora was nothing if not sincere. And he had learned to trust Sora when he had made up his mind about something. So he slowly laid back down. 

Riku watched Sora un-buckle his belt. It was a bizarre sight to watch a doll use both hands to drag down his zipper.

Riku raised his hips slightly and pulled down his shorts. Then he fiddled nervously with the sheets, not knowing what to do with his hands. 

Sora stood on Rikus tummy and beheld Rikus member. It was a pale pink and was slightly bigger than him. And very thick. It stood within lovely white pubic hair; as Sora walked through it, it was like walking through silver grass. Even Wonderland didn't look so enchanting. 

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The heavy, masculine scent gave him a stuffy nose. The air surrounding his cock was sweltering. Beads of sweat hung off Rikus pubic hair, looking like dew after the rain. Sora combed his hands through it. He could feel the bumpy texture of Rikus goosebumps. 

Rikus body was a whole new world, just another for Sora to explore. It was a very alien experience. 

Riku licked his finger tips and wiped the saliva on his tip. It glistened in the moonlight and made Sora gasp. It was so pretty. 

Sora gave Rikus shaft a big hug. He could feel Rikus pulse throbbing through it. Then Soras joints went clickety-clackety as he rubbed it up and down. He watched as Rikus foreskin concealed and revealed his slit, over and over. 

Rikus whole body shuddered and he took a shaky breath. As he watched a sentient toy play with his shaft, he expected to wake up any second. But he'd never had a dream so bizarre. 

Sora jumped up and down, making the tugging more vigorous. He was very light. It was very endearing, watching such an innocent looking toy put so much effort into something so erotic. Sora had always been such a cute, enthusiastic little guy.

Riku lightly moaned and slipped his hand up his shirt, rubbing his chest. He noticed the doodles over himself. Sora had been having fun with him all night, apparently. Who was the play thing here?

A shudder ran through his body as he teased his nipple. His whole body curled up and he spread his legs into the air. His breaths got deeper and more erratic, and as his stomach started quaking, Sora lost balance and tumbled off. He bounced off the mattress and landed on the ground with a thump.

Riku sat up in surprise, though instinctively started stroking his shaft to replace the sensation. "Sorry Sora. You okay?", he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!", Sora called out cheerfully. Riku reached out to him and Sora jumped into the palm of his hand, letting him bring him back up onto the bed. Riku laid back down and Sora ran up his leg, jumping onto the windowsill. He took Rikus closest foot, the one that he'd labled 'Lucky' and started giving it a massage. He pulled on each toe until they cracked, then started kneeding the back of his foot. Riku wriggled his toes and moaned softly.

Taking a long, calming breath, Riku closed his eyes and stroked his erection.

The sensations in his foot travelled all the way up his leg, up his bottom, up his spine. It was like a stream of electricity, running through him. It brought out goosebumbs all over his body and he couldn't hold back his soft moans. 

Sora was glad he was pleasuring Riku, but he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't doing enough if Riku had to touch himself. The head of Rikus penis was getting purple and swollen from his excitement and Sora was watching from afar.

Sora decided to leap off the windowsill, onto Rikus shaft. Rikus eyes snapped open in surprise, but before he could react any further, Sora plunged his arm into Rikus slit.

Riku sharply gasped and arched. He felt such a shock to his system that he lost his sight for a second.

Sora thrust his arm up and down in an merciless, excited pace.

Riku had never had anything inserted into his dick before, and his breath was taken away. It was as painful as it was pleasurable, as it was bizarre. He didn't know whether he enjoyed it or didn't. The only thing he knew was that it was intense and so overwhelming that his thoughts turned into a frenzy and then white noise. 

All that he could hear was his body, and it was screaming at him. He worked his shaft harder and Sora clung on for dear life.

Soras arm was blocking the flow but the pressure was building and building and building.... 

Sora yelped when Riku ripped him away. Riku cried out as he exploded, his cum erupting out of him. It splattered everywhere and Sora ran for cover behind Rikus foot, trying to dodge it all. It wasn't until Riku stopped groaning that Sora peaked around to see. 

It was rare to see Riku so exhausted, but at that moment, he was panting and glistening with sweat. He laid down on the pillow and tried to catch his breath. He continued to idly stroke himself.

His cum dripped down his shaft, rippling down his fingers and Riku shivered as it ran down his balls and taint. It gathered in the crack of his backside. Riku shifted uncomfortably and spread his thighs. Biting his lip, Riku released gas, making the cum bubble as he cleared it away. He really was a beautiful bunny. 

Sora cautiously hiked up Rikus body again. It was difficult to balance on such sweaty skin, but he was just about managing it until Riku lifted his hips to pull his pants up. 

"Whoa!", Sora cried as he took a tumble and roly polyed up to Rikus chin.

He hastily stood up, standing on Rikus throat. He was too light for it to hurt at all. "Did you have fun with me, Riku?", he asked desperately. 

Rikus eyes fluttered open. "...Yes," he answered breathlessly. "You're the best toy anyone could ask for. You're my favourite toy in the world."

Sora punched the air and cheered. He jumped on Rikus face and hugged it. As he was made of wood, and he landed right on Rikus nose, it hurt a bit. Nevertheless, Riku couldn't help but chuckle. 

In the morning, Donald did as promised and visited Soras place. In a show of lights and sparkles, the doll spun and grew bigger. When the spinning stopped, Sora had returned to his human form. His head wobbled from the vertigo. 

"There you go, Sora!", Donald announced. 

"Phew! Thanks, Donald!", said Sora. He reached out and had a big stretch. Riku could hear his joints clicking and the memories they triggered made him blush.

Donald said something, which to Rikus ears, was completely unintelligible. But whatever it was, Sora understood it, and they began to have an argument. 

It wasn't until Soras mother called out from downstairs that Sora finally kicked Donald out through his window, his thankfulness apparently not enough to outweigh his irritation. Donald screamed as he landed in the gummy ship that hovered outside Soras bedroom window. He had a massive tantrum, his feathers flying everywhere as he stomped his flippers, but he drove off before Soras mother came in the room. 

"Sora, what time did you get in last night?", she demanded. 

Sora scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, missed the last bus and had to walk. Sorry."

"Riku may as well have stayed home. He wouldn't have had much fun here."

"Oh", Riku blushed. "I had plenty of fun..."

Soras eyes went wide. His mindset and perspective now he was no longer a toy had changed. Throughout the magical transition, he had briefly forgotten last nights events, like walking through a door and forgetting what you had went into the room for. But it suddenly came rushing back.

"I can see that", said Soras mother. "Wash your face off before coming down for breakfast, please."

Riku was confused at her comment and took a look in Soras bedroom mirror. He saw his whiskers. He shot a glare at Sora.

Sora laced his hands behind his neck and leaned back on them. Pretending to relax, he let his eyes wonder, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Um, I'll cook breakfast mom!", he insisted. 

"Make sure it's actually breakfast please. I don't wanna catch you eating Chocolate Mousse first thing in the morning again."

And with that she left. 

"You know I'm not an etch-a-sketch, right?", asked Riku.

"Well, it's only fair, right? You wrote on....", Sora trailed off. He checked the back of his shoe. Rikus name was still written on it - it was faded, but still there. He blushed.

He quietly looked back up at Riku. Riku wasn't as big as before, but he was still bigger. 

Riku was taken by surprise when Sora jumped into his arms. He gave Riku a bone breaking embrace, a constrast to how light he'd been the evening before. 

Sora gazed up at Riku. Instead of painted wood, his eyes were twinkling in the sunlight, full of life. He could feel his pulse against his chest, and it was racing. Instead of a smooth, eunuch surface, Riku could feel Soras junk pressing against him.

His body was warm and small. He was as much of a work of art as before; absolutely beautiful. 

"Am I still your favourite, Riku?", he implored.

Riku blinked out of his awestruck state and smiled at him. "You've always been my favourite, Sora", he said softly. 

The End


End file.
